Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8r + 2}{7} \times \dfrac{2}{4r}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (8r + 2) \times 2 } { 7 \times 4r}$ $z = \dfrac{16r + 4}{28r}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{4r + 1}{7r}$